


Snippets

by Tale



Category: Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tale/pseuds/Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, ficlets, random things of warriors in situations everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories (WO, Kunoichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunoichi remembers too well two different fates.

She has two memories of him:

He is standing still, eyes looking towards the peaceful city in front of them. She is by his side, smiling both outside and inside and she’s sure this is how it’ll be forever.

He is lying still, a corpse pretending to sleep. You’re pretending, aren’t you? She kicks him once and watches silently as he doesn’t react.

Now is different: He is sitting in front of her, fingers that wielded a spear so brilliantly now carefully fumbling over small pieces of lace. “Like this?” he says, his voice soft as a breath and she leans forward to look.

 _Please god,_ she thinks of her memories, _please don’t let it be true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samurai Warriors 1 lower path ending versus Samurai Warriors 3 end! Kunoichi has come a long way since, hasn't she?
> 
> Slightly AU-ish in the face of WO3's True End.


	2. Veil (WO, Otani&Mitsunari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshitsugu watches Mitsunari; he’s not the only one. 
> 
> Shipping if you squint.

Yoshitsugu watches Mitsunari until Akechi’s daughter comes up to him, distracting him with her questions. She only leaves satisfied when he tells her the truth (lies) behind what he is hiding underneath his clothes.

He glances back just in time to see Mitsunari frown at the Chinese boy standing before him. The boy looks apologetic and bows before taking his leave.

He sees it then: how Mitsunari’s lips curve upwards when he thinks nobody is looking.

 _My master is still honest_ , Yoshitsugu thinks, chuckling behind his veil. He looks at the other person observing Mitsunari and smiles at the hint of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yoshitsugu's character design in Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi and so I wanted to write something about him and... how Mitsunari fanboys Lu Xun because it's adorable.


	3. A Day in Camp (WO,Lu Xun&Cao Pi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in camp where Cao Pi and Lu Xun converse.

“Your form looks good.”

Immediately, Lu Xun halts mid-action and smoothly – smoothly, he hopes – turns to face the heir to Wei. “My lord,” he greets, suppressing the uncertainty he feels as Cao Pi stares at him, right through him. “Is something wrong?”

He’s never been good with people like this.

The strange, unreadable look in Cao Pi’s eyes fade into light amusement, something more recognizable. _Like a predator eyeing the prey it's saved for later,_ Lu Xun thinks before he chides himself mentally: _We are on the same side here._

But Taigong Wang’s plans were coming into fruition and the stage of the final battle was near completion – how long more would the era of peace in this world last after the last of the Hydra and remnants of Orochi were defeated?

_We will be enemies again._

It is a … sad thought.

“…Are you listening? Lu Xun.”

Of course he is. Lu Xun frowns, hands tightening around the hilts of his blades. “You said my form had a weak point?”

“You leave yourself too open.”

Is that a jab at his apparent death at Hefei or does Cao Pi mean how easy it was to insult him?

“Your balance is good,” Cao Pi continues, “and your foundation is stable. You’ve had a good teacher.”

More praises. Warily, Lu Xun says, “My granduncle was my teacher.” If Cao Pi thinks anything of the answer, he doesn’t say anything. “May I return to my practice now?”

“I will leave you to it.”

As quickly as he had come, Cao Pi leaves and Lu Xun is left to stand in the empty space alone. What had Cao Pi come here for, then? As expected, he finds it hard to read Cao Pi’s mind.

Lu Meng would know, but to bother his master for something like this… He’d swore to help Cao Pi until the Hydra was brought down.

_This is my duty. I will accomplish it, no matter what I must do._

He almost wished the defeat of the Hydra would come sooner. But if it meant that the Kingdoms would once more separate…

This was a thought he could not achieve by himself. And Lu Xun thought he knew exactly who he could ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the end.


	4. Jing Aftermath (DW, Lu Xun&Lu Meng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your future starts now."

Lu Meng’s hands held his cheeks. They were cold, colder than the rain that poured around them. _When had his master get so weak? Why hadn’t he realised-?_

Quietly, he remained by the older man’s side until the other officers came to pick them up.

* * *

It was only after the wake that Lu Xun realised he had always known. He, who had always watched his mentor, had long known of Lu Meng’s illness.

He was not the only one.

Gan Ning drank heavily at the funeral, grumbled under his breath about stupid old men not paying attention to themselves and argued a lot more with Ling Tong in the days after.

So Lu Xun apologised to him. The pirate’s response was friendlier, gentler than he had expected and the words made him smile.

* * *

Of course.

Lu Xun should have realised it.

_The old man wanted to fight alongside you._

He, treasuring every single day after Lu Meng had taken him in, had wished for more time to spend in his master’s company.

Surely, Lu Meng had wanted the same.

* * *

Liu Bei fought to avenge the death of Guan Yu.

Standing at a vantage point, Lu Xun peered down to where the Shu Army was camping. Even from afar, he saw their tenses shoulders and their hunched backs. Just as he had predicted.

It was finally time for them to make their move.

“Please watch over me, Master Lu Meng,” Lu Xun murmured before he turned to face his troops. “Men! Send the following message out to Master Zhu Ran and Master Zhou Tai: The preparations for battle complete. We march to victory!”


End file.
